


like tears in rain

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rust, Drug Use, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: 1995年、ドラマでの4〜5話あたりが舞台のお話です。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	like tears in rain

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年に頒布した、TRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。当時の文章に訂正を加えたものです。「涙のように、雨のように」というタイトルでピクトブランドにupしたものと同じ作品です。

コーヒーメーカー、数えるほどしかない食器類、部屋の床に無造作に積み重ねられた、性犯罪に関するペーパーバック、いかにも間に合わせといった感じの、二脚の折り畳み椅子。薄っぺらなマットレス、壁にかけられた十字架、コインほどの大きさの丸い鏡。もしも誰かに、ラストの部屋にあるものをすべて数えあげろと言われたら、おそらく５分もあればリストにすることができるだろうとマーティは思う。最初にこの部屋に足を踏み入れたときには、これが本当に人の住むところかと、薄ら寒く思ったものだ。おまけに、二階の部屋には使用した形跡が一切なかった。ラストの家に転がりこんだ夜、むき出しの壁だけが四方を囲む部屋の床に手荷物の詰まったスーツケースを置いて、ため息をついたことをマーティは覚えている。  
「ちゃんと二階があるって気づいてるよな」  
あながち嫌味だけでもなく、マーティはそう言った。返事は返ってこなかったが。  
それでも、数日をともに暮らしてみてわかったのは、ここには手の届く範囲に必要最小限のものがあり、何かをするのに迷う必要がないということだった。ラストという男は、頑固で不可解でおかしな奴で、干渉することもされることも拒むきらいがあるのだが、二階の部屋の床には埃も落ちていなかったし、毎朝マーティが起きてくるころには、コーヒーメーカーにはたっぷりのコーヒーが沸かされている。  
その朝も、濃くて苦い液体をマグカップに注ぎながら、マーティは横目で、壁際に立って小さな鏡に映った自分の瞳の中をのぞきこむラストの姿を眺めた。己の内面に集中するためだというその行為は、毎朝決まって行われる儀式のようなもので、最初に目にしたときには相変わらずおかしな奴だと思ったものだが、今はもう見慣れた光景になりつつある。ひとつだけ、マーティが違和感を覚えるのは、ラストの右手にウィスキーの小瓶が握られている点で、まるでアイスティーかなにかのように、ラストは淡々とその強いアルコールを喉に流し込んでいる。マーティがこの家に来た日から、仕事中をのぞけば、ラストはちょっとした時間の合間にアルコールを摂取するようになっていた。酒は飲まないと決めているはずの男、しかも酒におぼれることの害悪をいやというほど承知しているはずの男が、いともたやすく自分に課した取り決めを放棄している様は、マーティをどこか落ち着かない気分にさせた。  
「酒は飲まないんじゃなかったのか」  
マグカップを口元に運びながら声をかけると、ラストは低くひきずるような声でああと返事をした後、わずかに残ったウィスキーを干した。  
「必要なんだ」  
「酒を飲むことがか」  
「そうだ」  
そう言ってラストは振り返り、がらんとしたキッチンに佇むマーティのそばまで歩いてくると、手にした空の酒瓶をそっとシンクの中に置いた。  
マーティは、今までに一度だけ、この男が泥酔した姿を見たことがある。あの夜のことはよく覚えていた。妻と子供たち（もう俺のものではなくなるのかもしれない、と考えて、マーティの心は一瞬、暗く沈む)の手前、ラストの行為を怒鳴りつけて咎めるわけにはいかなかったのは確かだったが、それ以上に、罵倒して突き放すことなど出来ない雰囲気を、この男は醸し出していた。それに、すまないと言って謝ったラストの、その言葉に偽りは感じられなかった。  
「必要って、それはどうしてだ」  
全く想像がつかないわけでもなかったが、マーティはあえて尋ねた。ラストはシンクの下の作り付けの戸棚からマグカップを取り出してコーヒーを注ぐと、シンクにもたれてマーティと向かい合った。  
「この間、あんたに話したろう、潜入捜査のことは」  
「ああ」  
「俺は、かつていた世界に戻るってことだ」  
ラストはカップを持ち上げて、コーヒーをひとくち飲んだ。  
「俺はラスティン・スペンサー・コールとしてそこに戻るんじゃない。あそこには、そんな名前の男は存在しない」  
「それで?」  
「俺は別の人間にならなきゃならない。あそこで生きてる奴らを納得させるために。中には呆れるくらい迂闊な奴もいるが、連中は大抵用心深いし、簡単には人を信用しない。ましてや、死んだことになってた奴がいきなり現れたら、なおさらだ」  
「……クラッシュか」  
「そうだ、俺はクラッシュに戻らなきゃならない。完璧にだ。死にに行くわけじゃないからな」  
バレれば頭に弾を食らうだけだと、ラストが事も無げに口にしたことをマーティは思い出した。  
「これは俺がクラッシュに戻るための、儀式みたいなものだ」  
「どんな風だった? その……クラッシュでいた時ってのは」  
聞くべきことではないのかもしれない、と思ったが、聞かずにはいられなかった。規定の期間をはるかにオーバーして、四年もの歳月を別人として生きるというのがどういうことなのか、マーティには想像もつかない。ラストは持ち上げたカップごしに、一瞬だけマーティと視線を合わせた。  
「そうだな……」  
そう言って目をふせ、何かを考え込むように少し間を置いた。  
「クラッシュは、俺とは違う人間だ。髪型も、話し方も、歩き方も違う。もちろん、酒を飲むし、薬もやる。顔は広いが、何か理由がない限り、特定の誰かと組んで動くことはしない。官憲の手口を熟知していて、その裏をかくのが得意だ」  
「ふん」  
「暴行と強盗のたぐいにだけは手を出さないが、それはもちろん、道徳的な理由からじゃない」  
ラストは淡々と続ける。マーティは落ち着かない気分になる。相棒として行動をともにするうちに、最初は読めなかったこの男の微妙な感情の変化を、見分けることができるようになってきたとマーティは自負していた。けれども今、まるで他人事のように話を続けるラストが一体何を感じているのか、マーティにはわからない。  
「自分のことじゃないみたいに言うんだな」  
そう言うと、ラストは抑揚のない口調で、あんたが聞きたがったんだろと言った。  
「クラッシュでいたときは、ある意味で自由だった。何の規則もない。何をしようが、俺を咎める人間はいない」  
「一体どんなことをした」  
もうやめろ、そんなことを聞いてなんになる。マーティの頭の中で、そう諭す声がする。 「もちろん、それが仕事だってことを忘れたことはない。ただ、俺を縛るものは何もなかった。情報や確証や、証拠を得るためならどんな手段を取ることも自由だった」  
ラストは静かに話し続ける。  
「何でもやった。それが俺の仕事だったからな。暴力も振るったし、汚ない手も使った。あんたには言えないようなことも、あんたが聞いたら、顔を歪めて俺を罵倒するようなことも。死ぬことがないと確信できれば、どんなものでも身体に入れさせた」  
ラストは言葉を切り、マーティの目をまっすぐにのぞきこんだ。キッチンの小さな明かり取りの窓から、白々とした朝の光が差し込んでいる。その光を吸い込んだラストの青い瞳は、奇妙に灰色がかって見えた。  
「わかるか、マーティ。俺が戻って行くのは、そういう世界だ。失敗したら、次はないと思わなきゃならない。俺は」  
まるで瞼がひどく重い何かに変わったかのように、ラストはゆっくりと瞬きをした。  
「俺はクラッシュにならなきゃならない」  
ラストはそう言って、もたれていたシンクから身を起こすと、カップを持ったままバスルームに向かった。  
「朝飯はどうする」  
「署に向かう途中にどこかで調達しよう」  
そう返事をしながら、マーティはラストの背をみつめた。わずかとはいえ、知ったつもりになっていた男の背を、ひどく馴染みのないもののように感じ、しかしそんなことを思った自分に対し、マーティは心の中で苦笑いをした。何を考えてる。そもそもお前はあいつのことなど何も知らないし、知る気もなかったはずじゃないか。  
しんとした部屋の中に、バスルームの扉が静かに閉まる音が響き、マーティの耳に、シャワーを使う水音がほんのかすかに聞こえてきた。

陽が落ちる頃に仕事を切り上げて、マーティは署を出た。帰る先は、わずかな家具と、壁に貼られた事件現場の写真以外は何もない、ラストの家だ。やり残したデスクワークを片付けてから帰宅するというラストを置いて、先に帰路についた。自業自得だとわかってはいるつもりだったが、誰ひとり自分を待っていない場所に帰るのだと思うと気が滅入った。帰り道で目についたスーパーに立ち寄ってビールを何本か買った。ラストの家のおもてに車を止め、合鍵で中に入る。キッチンの明かりを点けて冷蔵庫の扉を開け、一本だけを取りのけて、残りのビールをほとんど空に近い庫内にしまった。  
静かだ。テレビのないこの家は、誰もいないと静寂が耳に痛いほどだった。折り畳み椅子に腰かけて、マーティはぬるいビールを飲んだ。ほとんど一本を空にする頃、扉の鍵を回す音が響いて、ラストが帰ってきた。どこかで買い物をしてきたらしく、片手に茶色の紙袋を提げている。  
「夕飯を買ってきた」  
そう言って紙袋を少し持ち上げて見せ、カウンターに乗せると、中からプラスチックのテイクアウト容器をふたつとジェムソンの瓶を取り出した。  
「何にした」  
「バーベキュー。豚の肩肉だ」  
マーティは折り畳み椅子から立ち上がって、差し出された容器を受け取った。コーヒー豆でも購入したのか、ラストはまだ中身の入っているらしい紙袋をシンクの下の作り付けの戸棚にしまうと、上着を脱いで無造作にカウンターに放った。  
「シャワーを浴びてくる。開けてもいいが、飲みすぎるなよ」  
目顔でウィスキーを指して言い、ラストはバスルームに向かった。封の切られていない緑色の瓶と、その中の褐色をした液体を横目で眺めながら、マーティはわずかに残ったビールを喉に流し込んだ。  
また今日も、ラストは酒を飲むのだろうか。まるで知らない人間のような顔をして、昔に戻るための儀式を行うのだろうか。  
空になったビール瓶を無造作に床に置くと、マーティはカウンターに近づいてジェムソンのキャップをひねった。目につく範囲にグラスはなく、シンクの下の戸棚を開けて、何の変哲もないグラスを手に取った。戸棚を閉めようとしたとき、片隅に置かれた紙袋が目に入った。ついさっき、ラストがそこにしまったものだ。  
ふと好奇心が湧いた。マーティには、ラストが個人的な買い物をしている姿がうまく想像できなかった。たとえば昼食のメニューを選ぶときにも、彼はまるで無頓着に、腹に入れられれば何だってかまわないというような選び方をした。マーティはグラスを置くと、その紙袋をつかんで、カウンターのあかりの下で中身をのぞきこんだ。  
茶色のテープがきっちりと巻かれた、透明なビニール袋。その中には粉砂糖のような、白い微細な粉末が詰まっている。片隅に貼られたタグを見るまでもなく、マーティにはそれが何なのか、ラストがどうやってそれを手に入れたのか、察しがついた。  
署の保管庫に入れられているはずの、押収品だ。右手を差し入れてコカインの詰まった袋をつかみ、カウンターの上に取り出す。よく見ると、袋の端に三㎝ほどの切れ目が作られていて、そこからわずかに、白い粉がさらさらと落ちた。その切れ目がどうしてできたのかも、何を意味するのかも想像がついた。カウンターの上に散らばったその粉末を、マーティは人差し指でなぞった。一体どんな味がするのだろう。ぼんやりとそう思ったとき、ラストの静かな声がした。  
「やめろ」  
マーティは目を上げた。ラストが立っている。青いチェックのシャツを無造作に羽織り、濡れて暗い色になった髪が額に幾筋も落ちかかっていた。ラストはゆっくりと近づいてくると、カウンター上のコカインを取り上げ、元どおり紙袋にしまいながら言った。  
「何か言いたいことがあるか」  
平静なその声音からは、どんな感情の起伏も感じ取れなかった。  
「それをどこで手に入れた」  
「わかってることをどうして聞く」  
「ほかにやり方があったろ」  
「時間がない。これが一番確実で、安全な手だ。保管庫の管理体制がなってないのは、あんたも承知だろう」  
「……吸ったのか」  
「いいコカインがいると言っただろう。手っ取り早く確かめる方法はそれしかない」  
「露見したらどうなると思う」  
「ちゃんとダミーを置いてきた。よほどのことがない限り、それがダミーだってことさえ気づかれはしないさ」  
「犯罪だぞ、わかってるんだろうな」  
「法から外れて動くしかないと言ったはずだ」  
そう言った後、ラストはちらりと一瞬、笑みを見せた。ほとんどそれとはわからないほどに、うっすらとした笑みだった。  
「なんだ」  
「いや」  
「言えよ」  
「あんたは、おかしな具合に潔癖でいたがるんだな」  
その言葉を聞いて、マーティは思わずカッとした。ラストが暗に何を言おうとしているのか、想像がついたのだ。表情を変えたマーティを尻目に、ラストは静かに言葉を続ける。  
「あんたを嘲笑するつもりはないし、批判するつもりもない。ただ」  
マーティは右手のひらを強くカウンターに押し付けた。他意はないとこの男は言いたいのだろう。そしてそれは確かにその通りなのだろうとマーティは思う。  
「ただ、なんだ」  
だが、理解できるからといって、必ずしもそれを受け入れることができるとは限らない。手のひらに貼り付く、乾いた微細な粉の感触をマーティは感じる。  
仕事を全うするためなら、犯罪を犯すことも厭わない男。自分ならば決して選択しない、頭に浮かぶことすらない手段を、何のためらいもなくとる男。自分の身のことなど、顧みようとも思わない男。しかしそれが、職務に対する情熱とは微妙に異なるものに由来していることを、俺は知っているとマーティは思う。  
「ただ、思っただけだ。あんたは」  
ラストが紙袋をカウンターに放り出し、マーティの右手を取ると、有無を言わせずに手のひらを裏返した。ラストの頭が垂れ、手のひらをゆっくりと、彼の薄い唇が這った。それから、濡れた熱い舌の感触。  
マーティは凍りついたように、ラストが己の手のひらから、その白い粉末を舐め取る様子を眺めた。  
なんだこの男は。  
こんな男は知らない、と思い、しかし次の瞬間、怒りとも苛立ちともつかない衝動が込み上げてきて、マーティはラストの顎を左手で乱暴につかみ、顔を上げさせた。  
「どんな味がする」  
尋ねても、ラストは答えなかった。右手で男の首の後ろを強くつかみ、引き寄せて、マーティはラストの唇を吸った。何をされるかなど、とうにわかっていたはずだと思うのに、ラストはわずかに顔を背けて逃げようとした。抵抗はすぐに止み、唇と唇の合わさる瞬間、ラストはため息のような声で、あんたは馬鹿だ、と言った。

まるでつかみ合いの喧嘩でもしているかのようだった。癇癪を起こした、融通のきかない子供同士の喧嘩だ。たたらを踏んだ足元で、ビールの瓶が床に倒れる鈍い音が響く。ラストの両腕が、マーティのシャツの襟元をきつく握りしめる。もつれあうようにして、マーティは薄っぺらなマットレスの上にラストを押しやった。つかんだままの首筋が熱い。手をずらして、早鐘のように打っている脈を覆うようにすると、ラストはちいさく息を吐き出して目を閉じた。首筋に顔を寄せ、歯を立てるようにして強く吸う。体重をかけると、ラストの両足が力を失い、マットレスの上に崩れた。マーティの襟元から、シャツのボタンが弾けて飛んだ。  
「するのか」  
「何を」  
沈んで行く男の両肩をつかみ、マットレスに押し付ける。ラストは目を閉じている。なにも見たくないとでも言うように。マーティはラストの身体の両脇に膝立ちになった。  
「戻るんだろう、クラッシュに」  
右手を肩から放し、シャツの裾を手探りする。潜り込ませた手のひらを強く押し付け、温かい脇腹を撫で上げる。硬い筋肉と、浮き出た肋骨の感触がする。  
「するのか、こういうことも」  
「知ってどうする」  
目を閉じたまま、抑揚のない声でラストは言う。脇腹の皮膚に爪を立てると、閉じた瞼が震えた。  
「答えろよ」  
たどり着いた胸の突起に、親指の腹を押し付ける。  
「答えろ」  
「あんたに話したはずだ」  
かすかに震えの混じる声で、ラストは言った。  
「なんだと」  
「必要ならどんなことでもした。何でも身体に入れさせた。ああ、そうだ。あんたの考えてる通りだよ」  
親指に力を込めると、ラストの背がシーツから浮き上がった。  
「これもその、必要なことのひとつなのか」  
胸にわだかまる熾火のような感情にまかせて、詰問するように問うと、ラストはゆっくりと、重そうな瞼を開けてマーティを見上げた。耳朶と両目の縁に、紅く血の色がのぼっている。  
「そうだと言ったらどうする」  
それには答えずに、マーティは再びラストの唇を塞いだ。歯列を割り、口内に分け入って、熱い舌を追い、噛みつくように口づけをすると、ラストは唇を塞がれたまま、喉の奥でかすれた声を上げた。唇を放し、顎を右手でつかんで顔を背けさせ、左の耳に舌をねじ込む。  
儀式のようなものだ、というラストの淡々とした声が脳裏に蘇る。  
それなら、とマーティは言って、男の耳朶に強く歯を立てる。それなら、口でしろよ、今。  
言いながら、俺は最低な男だ、と思う。  
マーティの身体の下で、ラストが熱い息を吐き出しながら身を震わせる。

マットレスに膝を付き、腰を上げて、ラストはマーティの性器を口に含んだ。やわらかく歯を立てて、根元から先端までをゆるく歯でなぞりあげ、根元をつかんで舌を強く押し付けながら、唇も使って何度も扱きあげる。マーティはもう固くなっていて、ラストが口の粘膜すべてで、自分の反応を探るのを感じる。  
指で根元をきつく締め付けながら、先端を舌でえぐるようにされて、マーティは喉の奥で低く長いうめき声を上げた。伸ばした手でラストの後頭部の髪をつかんで、頭を押し下げ、ラストの口の中を己でいっぱいにする。くぐもった声が押さえつけた男の口から洩れ、それが下腹に響いて、マーティは思わず腰を突き上げた。ラストは頭の角度を変えて、それを受け止める。なおも腰の動きを止められないまま、マーティはラストが、自由な左手を背後に回して、ゆっくりと自分の内部に人差し指を挿し入れるのを見た。マーティの腰の突き上げに合わせるように、ラストが指を抜き差しするのが見える。もどかしげな呻きが男の喉から上がり、ラストは更に中指を自分のなかに潜り込ませた。舌を使いながら、ラストは必死に息を吐き出し、自分を開き続ける。  
ラストの髪をつかんでいた右手を放し、差し伸ばして、マーティは動き続けるラストの指のすき間から、男の内部に中指を差し込んだ。とたんに、ラストの両腿がびくりと緊張し、塞がれた喉から詰まったような声が洩れ、マーティの指が、きつく締め付けられる。ラストの指に絡めるようにして、マーティは自分の中指を動かし、ラストの内部を味わった。中は熱く、何かでとろりと潤っている。断続的に締め付けてくる内壁をなぞるようにしながら、この中に入ったらどんな感じがするのだろうとマーティは思い、ラストの口の中で、己の性器が膨らむのを感じる。  
ラストの唇が、膨張した性器を強く締め上げ、もういっちまうと思った瞬間、濡れた音を立てて男の唇が離れた。  
頭を落とし、額を擦り付けてシーツに皺を作りながら、ラストは指を動かし続ける。同じようにしながら、マーティは呼吸に合わせて上下する男の背の筋肉を、左の手のひらで撫でた。腰の付け根までゆっくりと手をすべらせると、ラストの内側はよりいっそう震えた。  
「……マーティ」  
ラストの口から、低くひきずるような声が洩れた。額をシーツに押し付けていて、表情はわからない。低く沈んだ、何かの感情に満ちた声。  
聞いたことがある、とマーティは思う。この男がこんな声を出すのを、聞いたことがある。熱に浮かされたような頭の中で、マーティは記憶をたどる。  
この男のことは理解できない。それでも、ほんのつかの間、何かが理解できたと本能的に感じた時があった。義務や建前や常識を越えたところで、理解しなければならないと感じられた時があった。  
「マーティ、」  
あれはあの夜のこと。この男が、したたかに酔って、あかりの漏れてくる窓辺に寄りかかっていた夜のことだ。強いアルコールと、ブラックコーヒーの匂い。低くひきずるような声。  
シーツの上で身を震わせながら、ラストが低くかすれた声で言う。  
「マーティ、頼む」  
マーティはラストの中からゆっくりと指を引き抜いた。動き続けるラストの手をつかんで、同じようにさせる。内壁を擦りなが出て行く指の感触に耐えかねたかのように、ラストが小さく喘いだ。男の背後に回って、マットレスに膝をつく。突き出た腰骨のあたりを両側からつかむと、ラストはわずかに腰を落とし、深く息を吐いて身体の力を抜いた。ゆっくりと、マーティはラストの中に性器を埋め込んだ。内側を押し広げる圧力に、ラストは息を吐き出しながら呻き声を上げた。熱い内壁にきつく締め付けられながら、奥へと進む。根元まで全てをラストの中におさめて、男の身体がマーティに馴染むのを待った。己の周りで、ラストの内部が熱く脈打つのを感じ、やみくもに腰を突き上げてしまいたいのを懸命にこらえた。ゆるく腰を動かして男の反応をうかがうと、ラストは背をよじらせてシーツにくぐもった声を吸わせた。マーティは上体を倒してラストに覆いかぶさるようにすると、男の耳元に顔を寄せた。  
「動くぞ」  
ラストは小刻みに息を吐きながら頷いた。ゆっくりと、性器を引き出して、深くまで突き入れる。突かれるたびに、ラストは腰を動かして喉の奥でうなった。揉みしだかれるように締め付けられて、たまらない快感が背筋を駈け上がる。我慢できずに、腰を動かす速度を速め、深く強く、奥まで突き入れる。ラストの腰をつかむ両手に力がこもり、きっと跡が残るだろうと思う。力の入った男の肩口に散らばるほくろとそばかすに、唇を強く押し付けて腰を使う。右手をラストの下腹にまわすと、組み敷いた身体がびくりと跳ねた。固く勃ちあがった熱い性器を突き上げにあわせて扱くと、内側の締め付けがいっそう強まった。  
「ああ、くそ、ラスト」  
思わず口走ると、ラストは必死に抑揚をこらえた声で、我慢しないでいけ、と言った。締め付けに追い上げられるままに、ラストを穿つ。男の頭が左右に振られて、腰が動き、喉の奥から、もう隠せないというように、切羽詰まった声が漏れてマーティの名を呼んだ。  
「マーティ、マーティ」  
それは幾度も、うわ言のように繰り返され、その必要がなければ何時間でも口を開かずにいる、普段のこの男を思い出しながら、マーティはラストのなかで達した。  
一瞬のちに、ラストの声が断ち切られたように途絶え、鋭く息を吸い込む音とともに、ラストはマーティの右手と己の下腹を、白濁した体液で濡らした。

マットレスに沈みこんだラストは目を閉じ、肩で大きく息をしていて、重そうな瞼の下で睫毛がふるえているのが見えた。そのまま眠ってしまいそうだったので、マーティは男の頬を軽く叩いてシャワーを浴びに行けよと言った。一声ちいさく呻いて、しかし淀みなくラストは立ち上がり、シャワーを使いに行った。マーティが汗を洗い流して戻ってきたときには、ラストは濡れた髪をそのままにして寝息をたてていた。二階に行けばよかったのだが、ひどく疲れていて、マーティはそのままラストの隣に倒れ込んで目を閉じた。  
明日になれば、この男が消えてしまうことはわかっていた。夜が明ければ、自分はひとり、誰もいない空虚なこの家で目を覚ますだろう。コカインはもちろん消えていて、当たり前のように、書き置きひとつ残っていないのだろうと思う。  
クラッシュという男の世界には、ラスティン・コールと同様に、マーティなどという人間も存在しない。ひょっとしたらこいつは、クラッシュでいる間じゅう、俺を思い出すことすらないのかもしれないのだ。  
マーティは閉じていた目を開けると、手を伸ばし、ラストの右腕で羽ばたく黒い鳥に触れた。  
この男は理解しがたい。それでも、もしかしたらそうではないのではないかという思いが去来するときもある。  
きっと忘れるのだろう。俺と寝たことも。  
手のひらの下の硬い筋肉の感触を感じながら、マーティは再び目を閉じた。  
眠りに落ちる寸前、何かが伸ばした手の甲に触れた。ほんの一瞬、雨の最初の一滴のように落とされたそれを確かめる間もなく、マーティは眠りに落ちた。


End file.
